


"Me" Night

by MarvelatBarnes



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Breakfast Club References, Dancing, Drinking, F/M, im ignoring season 1 episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelatBarnes/pseuds/MarvelatBarnes
Summary: Beth is having a "me" night and Rio pops by.





	"Me" Night

**Author's Note:**

> Its short but fun and I may add to it later. I'm ignoring season 1 episode 10 and just picking up a couple months after Rio released Beth, Ruby, and Annie from the gang. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy :)

Beth dumped the rest of her bourbon in her glass, pulling the wine bottle out of her fridge for next. She bobbed her head back and forth while walking back to her couch. Her blue underwear peaked out from under the white and blue baseball t-shirt as she twirled around the couch, stealing a mozzarella stick from the plate on her coffee table and biting down on half, tossing the other end to Buddy.

As soon as the guitar solo started up, Beth placed her cup on the table nearest and started jumping up to her toes, swinging her arms back and forth. Her hair whipped back and forth while a small giggle fell past her lips.

“Knew you were the princess back in high school.” A deep voice rumbled from the corner of the kitchen. Beth screamed and stumbled into the corner of the couch, reaching for the remote and pausing the movie. “You know, the princess ends up with the criminal, not the jock.”

“What the hell, Rio?” Beth breathed out and clutched the remote to her chest, looking him over. His black sweatshirt was doing the stupid, half on-half off thing on his head. His jeans were tucked into his black boots while he leaned against the wall, totally relaxed.   _Why did he have to look attractively dangerous?_ Beth bit her lip lightly, quickly shaking her head.

“House all to yourself?” Rio pushed off the wall and started stalking towards her, picking up her glass on the way and taking a drink from it.

“Dean took the kids for the weekend.” Beth cursed the alcohol she had drank earlier for her loose lips. She glanced down at herself and picked up the blanket near her, holding it up in front of her to block her long bare legs from his wondering eyes. “I thought we were done?”

Rio glanced down her body, licking his lips before looking back into hers. “We are. Just checking on ya.” Rio smirked at the blush he saw coat her cheeks while her eyes remained locked on his, “what’s all this?” His hand swiped over her kitchen counter with the empty bourbon, full wine bottle, and multiple snacks scattered about.

“Annie told me I needed a ‘me’ night.” Beth whispered and walked backwards to her cupboard, keeping her front towards Rio and knocking her fingers around until she found a cup. She poured wine in it and took a sip while Rio finished off her bourbon. He hummed and licked the drop of liquid from his lips.

“Pants typically optional for these ‘me’ nights?” Rio smirked as he saw Beth swallow.

“Well, they are ‘me’ nights.” Beth cleared her throat and stood taller, still clutching the blanket as she took a sip of her wine.

“So,” Rio licked his lips again, “how’s basic bitch life treating ya?”

“Fine.”

“Missin the money?” Rio raised an eyebrow and walked around the counter, leaning his hip within inches of her. Beth took in a big breath from her parted lips but stood her ground.

“I—”

“Cause, I may be convinced to invite you back in for a job,” Rio glanced down at her lips but quickly looked back at her eyes, keeping them steady. Beth made a choked sound.

“Can I get some pants on, please?” Beth cleared her throat. Rio smirked but moved back away from her, nodding his head. “Make yourself at home,” _as if you need to be invited to do that_ , Beth added in her head.

“I’ll be out here, Mama.” Rio nodded to her couch and started to make his way over, glancing her way to see her ass slide past her bedroom door and close behind her. He flicked his thumb over his bottom lip while smiling, shaking his head with a silent laugh.


End file.
